


Silence is a virtue

by Oph3liacZ0m_B



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Deaf Character, F/M, Muteness, Mutilation, PWP without Porn, Sadstuck, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oph3liacZ0m_B/pseuds/Oph3liacZ0m_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence fills an ending<br/>Speechless agrees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick "slime pie" induced work  
> Honk

Her hearts beating painfully,thundering in her chest. Her feet can't carry her fast enough through the trees, her body screams for a pause, lungs filling and expelling the humid air in great effort.

She slows, her senses tingling, edged with fire.  
There is no sound...  
She fills her lungs once more, fills them till the organs feel as if they might combust in her chest. Exploding her rib cage and large breasts. the restriction causing a dizziness.

It should be a scream that penetrates the forest, it should be an ear piercing sound. 

But there's nothing. Not a single noise.

She jerks around to as blurred things; startled animals scramble from the trees and hidden places, they have heard her... but where is her voice? where is the sound of the fleeing creatures, the sound? where is the sound?!

Trembling and shaking she is unable to resist the strain in her body and falls to her knees, tears pour from her eyes and there's nothing, so she beings to shriek.

\--------------

You hear her and the ache in your chest swells. This is all your fault. She is hurt because of you.  
This is all due to your religion and faith... you upset them, the messiahs... you ponder over all you have done and hold yourself accountable, you need to have more faith....you promise in your rage that you will never hurt her again.

her cry pierces the stillness again and hate boils in indigo blood, fists slam down across the small table, disturbing the posters of the smiling gods themselves, special star dust glittering across the rain of dark wood. A silver hooked blade skittered forward.

Never again... He would never speak another word for this sin. 

In an instant the troll was up from his seat, snatching the blade and finding his way into his bed room.

Inside a special shoe box where he kept his voodoo jujus lay several sewing needles and a spool of black thread made of a flexible like medial. he holds it like a precious babe to his chest and finds a place to prep-pair his repentant to his wicked messiahs. 

The Capricorn sat perched on the small stool and held the Knife tightly , after a small pause and a deep breath the troll slipped a reptilian like tongue from a pair of perfect Cupid bow lips. The purple/ black appendage licked across those lips. Saliva slick and tinted indigo. A free hand reaching to pinch the tongue between thumb and forefinger. 

Tasting the salt of his digits he sucks in a breath, licking his lips again before muttering a prayer to his religious leaders, asking the forgiveness at his rage. Begging their mercy.  


He then took his tongue in his fingers. Digging the yellow of his nails into the muscle and tugging it taught, in on smooth movement the blade sliced clean the chunk of meat, and the most richest of velvet indigo blood poured down the trolls chin, the severed tongue squirming like a beheaded snake.

\-----------  
Meulin shivered in her silence, her throat stinging and straining till a fit of coughs had her spitting specs of olive into her hand.

the world around her still. Life seemed to have lost its touch. Even as warm hands gripped her shoulders. Even as she was lifted from her spot in the drying leaves of the cooler season, sound alluded her ears.

The silent troll carried her shock stated form back to the hive Kurloz was living in, there he helped her to undress and get clean.

There was no splash of wet on flesh, no swish or squish of Kurloz squeezing gobs of slime through his fingers and on to olive/ grey shoulders and hips.

She was turned to face the pale face of her long time friend and lover, the cramped chamber pressing them close in the glowy green slime.

His mess of a face had her in horror, so engrossed in her own misery she had failed to notice the mess of thick purple blood and perfect stitching across his spell binding lips.

Shivering she reached for his jaw to hold him and as soon as her skin made contact he was in her head.the chuckle voodoo easing the alarm from her eyes quickly.

" I'll never hurt you with my voice again. This is my sin. This is why... The messiahs threw wicked candy shit at us...we mustn't anger them again."

Meulin let her tears fall, she pressed herself to him and kissed the sewn lips, tacky blood and silken strips of flesh pressed like bars to her mouth.  
"No."  
She spoke aloud stroking Kurloz's wet hair and cleaning him up.

"No we won't anger them again." Her mind and heart easily swayed by the intense power of the other. 

"I knew I could count on you." The voice came again. Not quite as familiar, or as inviting, the dark edge still soothing none the less.

Meulin held to the sinewy frame, running her hands over the slick flesh and enjoying the slippery slide of slime on skin.

Between them Kurloz's sex slithered and pulsed with a tingling heat. the chuckle voodoo ebbing away but keeping a very slight hold on the mind of his girl.

Cat like teeth scrapped the shoulder under her lips, large unhindered of skeletal gloves hands cupped heavy breasts,

A soft purring emitted low from the two bodies, taught cool kisses contrasted by hot open mouthed lips, nails clinging, hands roaming and tugging closer, holding tight.

Muelin's well toned thigh was hoisted upon to a finely curved male hip bone. Her back pressed to the inside of the chamber.

Nails ran up a spinal path, hooking slight to sharp shoulder blades as her nose nuzzled the throat of her lover.

Kurloz felt his bone bulge sliding over the cleft of perfect plush globes, sticky lubricants naturally coating his sex.

The Leo mewled and her toes curled as the twisting tentacle like appendage weaves across her privet parts. Slipping across her equally wet nook. 

Back arching Muelin felt it pressing and filling her, a slight sting accompanying the pleasure of being taken. Heat coiled in her belly and she gasped, closing her eyes and feeling every inch of the troll inside her. Ever dip of his member, the disturbing lack of his heavy breathing replaced with the feeling of his heart picking up speed and the thrum of his sex bared so deep inside her she could feel his hips on her rear.

A hand tangled in her thick black locks and forced her closer as his hips slammed once harsh and deep into her.  
A quite yelp.  
Kurloz held her and fucked her rough and deep, making her loose all thought, all ability to move away or protest.

Muelin's calls filled the equivalence of a restroom, Kurloz taking pleasure in her utter submission and restraint. Drawing unearthly moans and throaty groans she had always held back.

The things she would have never said aloud came bubbling out. The curses and begging, the sexually demur kitten now spitting and hissing with a bite.

She begged for rough snaps of Kurloz's sharp hips, for him to take her like her hated her. And so with a fierce inaudible rumble of a growl and a tight curl of lips Kurloz laid claim to the hot orifice of Muelin's downy nook. The warm sensitive globes of flesh pressed to the smooth planes of his broad chest, pushing them up and down against him.

She speaks and something in him snaps at the words. Her moans and ....those words ...seduce him openly. Such a dirty statement.

"Cum inside me."  
She growls it, hot and full of lust  
"Use me."  
Her legs shake and her nook tightens and quakes around the thick shaft inside her.  
So close to exploding

Kurloz grinds his nails into flesh and she cums spasming against him inside her, drawing out his release signaled by his stiff yet powerful pushes against her, his sex expelling a copious amount of indigo up inside her loins only to gush out and dribble her thighs in the color of power.

She sighs soundless  
And he smiles  
They both know it will never be the same  
its a capricious life...


End file.
